


A Bouquet of Insults

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America:The Winter Soldier, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, M/M, Passive-aggression, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: Nick Fury and Alexander Pierce are always at odds with each other. One day, both of them have exhausted their intelligent arguments and decided to resort to another tool of war. Aided by Steve Rogers, the innocent shopkeeper who just want to score sales for the day, Fury and Pierce are still after each other throat in a classy way.





	

Steve is nearly buried under bunches of flower. The supplier was in hurry. She had just dropped the flowers in front of the shop door before leaving. Later on, she called Steve saying that she had an emergency and she was sorry. 

So, Steve sighs and continues to arrange the shop's supply. He was just putting the sunflowers into a big bucket when a man walks in. 

The shop is not opened, yet. But, Steve hardly turns down any customer. He carries the tiger lily bunch inside and tells him, “Gimme a second.”

The man nudges his head. He can see that Steve is overwhelmed with his tasks.

“Do you need some help?”

“Naa. I'll fine,” he paused to arrange the irises, “My partner is on the way here. What can I get you?”

The man sighs. He looks at Steve, standing behind the counter, deep inside he marveled Steve’s ardor. He appears small and fragile but his has vigor and tenacity. 

He puts a twenty and asks, “How do I passive-aggressively basically saying “fuck you” in flower?”

Steve looks at the man. He is black, tall, and wearing a trench coat and a pair of very dark glasses. His physics looks threatening but his manner is courteous, though slightly sarcastic.

“You can have a bouquet of geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadow sweet for uselessness. You can add yellow carnations, which basically says “you have disappointed me”, and orange lilies for hatred.” 

The customer let out a small laughs. 

“That's smart,” he pulls out a pen and begins writing. 

“I need you to send that bouquet to this address, before 9am.”

“Certainly. And this is your receipt.”

Bucky arrives not long after. He quickly takes over the physical job while Steve handles incoming customers. The business goes on in quick pace. Before they realized it, it is already midday. Both Steve and Bucky prefer to have lunch in the shop so they can still tend more customers. 

Steve just finished a flower arrangement when a white middle aged man walks in. He wears a fitting gray suit that worth a whole year shop’s supply. He lingers around the shop as if he's looking for something. 

Steve never seen this man in the shop before. 

“Hello. What can I get you?” 

The man turns his gaze from the bucket of tulips to Steve. He looks uncertain.

“I'm not sure whether you have what I need,” he replies.

“Well, tell me the occasion. We may have some rare and unusual flowers.” 

Steve quietly sighs. It is Bucky who usually handle indecisive and difficult customers. But he has left to pick some supplies and lunch for both of them. 

“Well, it's rather a situation than an occasion.” he stresses out as he takes out his glasses and rubs the rim. There is something about the way the fingers caresses the rim of the glasses that makes Steve slightly uncomfortable. 

“What's it? Somebody you don't like getting promoted or finding out lies?” Steve is trying to keep his tone friendly and professional. 

That man laughs, “I like the way you're thinking. As matter of fact, it's rather trivial.”

“Hey, nothing is too big or too small. We have all kind of flowers for all kind of expression.”

The man hesitates for a moment, as if he's looking for the right words. Then he says, “You've got something for passive-aggressive expression?”

Steve grins. He is beginning to like this.

“Well, you've come to the right place. We've crab-apple blossom for ill–tempered, scarlet geranium for stupidity, lavender for mistrust, and buttercup for ingratitude.” 

The man smiled with a gleeful of satisfaction as he put a thirty on the counter. 

“Classy,” he remarks, “I want it to be sent to this address. Just make sure that the recipient gets it before he left office.”

“Consider it done.” Steve breathes in relief. 

Steve looks at the address. He remembers his first costumer who ask virtually the same thing. The man in gray suit is sending the flower to that customer.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I just wanted something light and simple. 
> 
> The main idea sparked during watching the VP Debates, which would've been entertaining if it were fictional, and checking on my tumblr. There was a post on a bouquet of flower meant to say "fcuk you". Unfortunately, I can't find the post anymore. So, please, whoever you're, please message me via my tumblr (drunkardonjunkyard.tumblr.com) or gmail me at drunkard(dot)on(dot)junkyard
> 
> So, I put Nick Fury vs. Alexander Pierce spitting against each other in a more intelligent and sophisticated way. Yes, we have two adult men bickering against each other in MCU but they have more class.


End file.
